One By One Until There Are None
by Mikhailnoize
Summary: This story features Ulala, Noize, Peace, Purge, Blank, Jaguar, Pine, and Pudding, who have been invited by U.N.Owen.


This takes place several months after Purge's Invasion, but everyone is still the same age as they were in Space Channel 5 Part 2.

* * *

On the doorstep of Peace's house on Earth was a letter. He opened it with a small knife and took out the paper. He then read;

_"Dear Peace,_

_The last time we met was at an inn in the old country. You may not remember me for it was such a long time ago, but I am inviting you to my island resort. There will be two servants at the island, and seven other people. I hope that this letter reaches you, for you are a very busy man. Inside is a map that shows the coordinates to the island. Please be at the Mondrey Docks by 9:00 on the 4th. A boat at the Mondrey Docks will be ready. The trip will last for a week._

_Your good friend, _

_U.N. Owen."_

Peace looked inside envelope and took out the map. "Owen..." He thought about it. "Well, it will be nice to have a vacation." He left the letter on his glass coffee table and walked to his room and began to pack.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Rougeship, Jaguar lay his letter down on a small table. "Prepare to drop me off on Earth near the Mondrey Docks."

A worker there glanced over. "Try to send us a post-card!" She laughed.

Another worker, a male, looked over to Jaguar. "I'm surprised that you got invited! We'll take over while your gone." He then looked over at the gun rack. "Don't bring any weapons."

Jaguar looked over at him and laughed. "You never know what will be there." He got his gun out and reloaded it.

* * *

Over at the retirement home, which Peace built on Earth, Blank had started packing. "It will be nice to finally go out and get a smell of the air." He looked out a window in glory.

His nurse walked over to him. "I hope you have a good time over there! It's nice to hear that one of the servants is a trained docter!"

Blank glanced over at the nurse and smiled. "Yes. And I can finally revisit with an old friend. Who would have thought that meeting someone in a restaurant seven years ago would lead into a nice outing."

The nurse nodded her head.

* * *

Ulala sat on her bed and twisted her head to get a better reception on her phone. "Isn't this great!"

Noize, who was making coordinates to the Mondrey Docks. "Yeh! It'll be a vacation. I'm glad I got invited."

"Wait...you got invited to it also! That is great! I wonder who else will be going."

"I don't know. I'm so excited though! This is great!"

* * *

Fanboys of Pudding looked at her Chirper page and saw her post.

"_Hey every1! I got nvited to a party at an island! Cant wait to get to the party. Also, this means that channel 42 will have a different reporter working for them while I am gone. Ill miss ya!_

_~Pudding!"_

As Pudding's fanboys read the page, they spread the news like an epidemic.

One fan commented on her page. "_Cnt bleive ur leaving! Hope u have a great trip!"_

After an hour, her post had over five hundred comments.

* * *

A nurse walked into Purge's room at the Acrylic Asylum. "Purge, you have been invited to a party at the Mondrey Docks. One of our nurses will guide you there and then you will go on a boat to the island. We've seen that you've agreed to it and you have everything packed. We shall see you on the 4th."

Purge, wearing his cloak, looked over. "Thank you." He then returned to drawing a picture of a new design for a robot. One that had an emotional core and could help Purge.

* * *

Mimi ran over to Pine's desk. "Pine, some mail came for you!"

Then, Lily ended up throwing Mimi to the ground and grabbing the letter. "That is my job!" She gave it to Pine.

Pine looked at her two apprentices. "It's nice to see that the both of you are energenic." She opened the letter and then she set her ship's coordinates to the Mondrey Docks. "I'm going on vacation for a week."

Mimi got up slightly dazed. "I can be in charge!"

Lily scowled at her. "No, me!" The two started fighting each other.

Pine looked at the both of them. "Neither of you are doing such a thing! A Rescue Commander is going to come in and handle my station. You two are getting a week off with pay. Now stop fighting."

Mimi let go of Lily's hair, while Lily let go of Mimi's face. Both of them looked at each other. "Vacation in New New York!" They said in unison.

* * *

Everyone was excited to go to the island. If only they new the terrible fates that awaited them.

_"One by one sitting in a boat,_

_The first and the last unloading in packs,_

_First to be choking with coughing and dieing,_

_Second for sleeping and never waking,_

_Third for staying and being left behind,_

_Fourth to be chopped into a pile of lumps,_

_Fifth to be stung and swollen up,_

_Sixth for crime and court to decide,_

_Seventh for lies and things that are not right,_

_Eigth with a bear with a big grizzly hug,_

_Ninth to be burned and spoiled in the day,_

_And then alone and sad,_

_With a noose hanginglow,_

_The Tenth went and hanged herself, _

_One by one, they all went down,_

_First to last until there were none,_

_One by one until there were none."_


End file.
